Adelphia Communications Corporation
This is not to be confused with the defunct cable television company of the same name. Adelphia Communications Corporation is a cable television company headquartered in Coudersport, Pennsylvania. Taking it's name from the defunct cable company of the same same, Adelphia is named after the Greek word αδελφοί adelphoi, meaning "Brothers." Adelphia is formed after the partnership between Island Television, Oakhurst Broadcasting, and Higgins Broadcasting. Adelphia is separate from the three companies, having it's own Board of Directors as well as having it's own set of stations. Adelphia is also responsible for the running the American version of the Australian network Seven Network, running all the shows that appear on the Seven Network. History After Lady Luck purchasing a share of UPN and Capital Cities purchasing a share of The WB, Island Television, Oakhurst Broadcasting, and Higgins Broadcasting looked into possibly purchasing a share of a network. Island Television, Oakhurst Broadcasting, and Higgins Broadcasting decided to pitch in and form a new company between the three. On Jan. 5, 2014, the new company became Adelphia Communications Corporation (not to be confused with the defunct cable provider of the same name). The three companies come together When Adelphia was launched, it was understood that Oakhurst, Higgins, and Island would remain separated from the company. However, on Jan. 30, 2016, it was announced that Oakhurst, Higgins, and Island would merge into Adelphia, but before the merge happens (to coincide with FCC rules), the three companies would be selling off the stations, and Adelphia agreed that whichever stations are left of the three, the company will take over as owner. Adelphia spins off After absorbing the remaining stations following the merger, Adelphia decided to focus their attention on the stations that are in the top 50 DMA markets. The remaining the stations would be spun-off to their own ownership group: Young Broadcasting, which borrowed it's name from the former company based in Nashville, TN, which merged into Media General in 2013. Properties owned by Adelphia Networks * Seven Network (America) * NBC Nonstop * New England Sports (as a partnership with ONE Media Corporation) * Northwest Sports Network (as part of a partnership with ONE Media Corporation. Formerly Victory Sports Northwest) * Sunshine Network (as part of a partnership with ONE Media Corporation. Formerly Victory Sports Florida) * World Championship Wrestling * MyTV (As a partnership with Disney-ABC) * Jamaican Broadcasting Service (as part of a partnership with Sabana Global Broadcast Services) Stations * CRMWP-TV (MyNetworkTV, Pearl City, Seminole) * KADV (MyNetworkTV, Sacramento, CA) * KAWA (Independent, Dallas, TX) * KAZO (FOX, Kansas City, MO/KS) * KHPT (Independent, Houston, TX) * KKPZ (UPN, Portland, OR) * KOOL-TV (MyTV O&O, Phoenix, AZ) * KSEA (UPN, Seattle, WA) * KSNAT (The WB, San Antonio, TX) * KTCM (ABC, St. Louis, MO) * KYLD (The CW, Oakland/San Francisco/San Jose, CA) * WBAT (MyTV O&O, Birmingham, AL) * WBID (FOX, Jacksonville, FL) * WBMD (ABC, Baltimore, MD) * WBTN (ABN, Memphis, TN) * WCHE (ABC, Charlotte, NC) * WCWP (The CW, Philadelphia, PA) * WFFN (FOX, Tampa, FL) * WGSF (ABC, Columbus, OH) * WGXQ (NBC, Orlando, FL) * WIND (Fox, Indianapolis, IN) * WKCI (CBS, Hartford, CT) * WKHY (ABC, Grand Rapids, MI) * WKLO (ABC, Louisville, KY) * WMVJ (MyTV O&O, Miami, FL) * WNET (NBC, Boston, MA) * WNEZ (FOX, Hartford, CT) * WNYM (Independent, New York, NY) * WOSV (MyNetworkTV, Cincinnati, OH) * WPCN (MyNetworkTV, Detroit, MI) * WPGR (Independent, Pittsburgh, PA) * WPHE (The CW, Salt Lake City, UT) * WQNO (The CW, New Orleans, LA) * WWLM (The CW, Memphis, TN) * WWMA (FOX, Grand Rapids MI) * WXZQ (MyNetworkTV, Washington, DC) * WYOO (MyTV O&O, St. Paul, MN) Category:Adelphia Communications Category:Pennsylvania Category:Fictional companies